THE UNLOCK DOOR
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: "Bagaimana ia bisa tewas? Kuncinya saja masih ada di atas meja."/ "Lalu kau mau bilang Houdini yang melakukan semua ini?"/Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari bahagia untuk Gilbert dan Elizavetha, tapi salah satu di antara tamu yang datang ditemukan tewas dengan cara yang masih misterius. Ramalan Feng Shui Yao, apakah memang ada kesalahan?/Warning: M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya – Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Genre: Crime/Romance **

**Warning: T+, Alternative Universe, Human Names Used, Typo(s), Out of Characters, Yaoi, etc.**

* * *

"_Pernikahan kita harus batal, Al."_

Iris biru safirnya melebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan._ "T-tapi kenapa? Minggu depan seharusnya jadi hari bahagia kita, kan?"_

"_Maafkan aku."_

"_Tunggu! Jelaskan padaku kenapa, apa alasannya?! Hei!"_

**.**

**.**

"Al?" Arthur melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah putra tirinya, "Alfred? Kau mendengarku?"

"A-ah, ya, ya, aku dengar."

Arthur mendesah pelan, "Al, kau melamun lagi dan berhentilah membaca _e-mail_ yang sama setiap hari."

"_Dad_, sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Jangan suka menyingkat namaku jadi lebih pendek lagi."

"Kenapa? Ivan saja boleh memanggilmu 'Al'"

Pemuda itu melirik tajam, "Jangan sebut nama orang bodoh itu."

"Kau masih marah, yah?"

Alfred memutar bola matanya kesal lalu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Ayahnya yang entah memang iseng atau memang masih ingin tahu penyebab putusnya hubungan Alfred dan Ivan. Memang di sayangkan putranya yang satu ini rela menjadi seorang homoseksual untuk lelaki yang pada akhirnya malah mengecewakannya. Secara fisik Alfred tidak berbeda dengan lelaki tanggung pada umumnya. Usianya sudah lebih dari kepala dua dan sekarang ia masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya juga pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai _event organizer_. Tidak mudah untuk melakukan dua hal dalam satu waktu, tapi Alfred berusaha menjalankan apa yang ia kerjakan dengan baik. Kuncinya adalah manajemen waktu.

Hati Alfred masih terasa sakit dan kata-kata _mantan_ kekasihnya masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di telingannya. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih tak mengerti kenapa Ivan memutuskannya secara sepihak. Jika ia memang melakukan salah, katakan apa salahnya. Mereka sudah menjalani hubungannya ini selama dua tahun. Dan, menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai seorang lelaki itu memang awalnya sedikit menggangu bahkan Arthur, Ayahnya, sempat menolak keras hubungan mereka. Oh, ayolah, masih banyak perempuan di muka bumi ini yang tentu lebih baik daripada harus berhubungan dengan laki-laki lagi.

_Bodoh! Ivan bodoh!_

– _**Trrrrtt~**_

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke dalam kotak masuknya. "Mrs. Edelstein ... pasti soal rencana pernikahannya. Hhh."

Tubuhnya menggeliat malas di atas tempat tidur, mencoba menekan tombol panggil untuk membicarakan soal rencana pernikahan Elizavetha Edelstein dengan pria Prussia bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt. Entah beruntung atau apa, Gilbert bisa menarik hati janda kaya raya yang mungkin memang kesepian. Sebelum menikah dengan mendiang suaminya, Roderich Edelstein, yang seorang pianis ternama, Elizavetha adalah seorang akuntan biasa. Pernikahan mereka menjadi lebih membahagiakan ketika buah cinta mereka lahir. Mungkin hanya perasaan Alfred saja tapi putra pasangan suami-istri itu sedikit berbeda, rambutnya berwarna terang sedang kedua orangtuanya berwarna gelap. Sedikit aneh bukan.

"... jadi Alfred, aku ingin konsep yang kau sarankan minggu lalu," ujar Elizavetha nun jauh di sambungan telepon sana, "Aku suka konsep manis perpaduan ungu dan merah muda."

"Umm, baiklah nanti kucoba untuk mencocokkannya dengan desain rumah Anda."

"Eh? Kau lupa, yah? Aku dan Gil kan ingin menggunakan rumah peninggalan mendiang suamiku yang di atas bukit itu."

Alfred menepuk dahinya, "Maaf, aku jadi kurang fokus belakangan ini."

"Apa ini karena masalah kau dan Ivan?"

"Mrs. Edelstein jangan bicarakan hal lain di luar urusan kita, tolong."

Wanita itu tekekeh kecil, "Baiklah, baiklah, maaf. Lebih baik aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya darimu, Alfie."

"A-apa maksud Anda dengan 'selanjutnya'?"

"Tentu saja tentang rencana acara serta desain yang cocok untuk pernikahanku dan Gil, Alfie."

"O-oh, kukira apa."

"Alfred Frederick Braginski, heh?"

"Cukup!"

Tanpa sengaja Alfred malah menutup sambungan teleponnya sedang Elizavetha hanya bisa menahan tawa. Sudah sejak lama ia memang selalu memantau perkembangan hubungan Alfred dan pemuda Rusia itu. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi Elizavetha memang tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan percintaan sesama lelaki. Alasannya memilih Alfred sebagai orang yang menangani acaranya juga bukan karena tak bisa memilih E.O yang lebih profesional, tapi juga karena dia mempunyai 'kesempatan emas' itu. Selain Elizavetha memang teman semasa SMA dengan Arthur, menjadikan wanita itu untuk lebih bisa memata-matai Alfred. Oh, Alfred.

* * *

"Kau mengerti kan, Lee?" tanya Alfred sembari menunjukan rancangannya pada pemuda Asia itu.

"Ya."

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan pada pemuda Islandia itu untuk memahat patung es untuk acara pembukaan nanti."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kalian kan cukup dekat, lagipula aku malas kalau harus berhadapan dengan kakaknya."

"Aku juga."

Lagi, Alfred menepuk dahinya, "Kau bilang kau ingin membantuku."

"Aku hanya mau membantu di bagian dekorasi saja bukan sebagai pemanggil orang," Lee memberikan jawaban frontal tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Oh, ayolah, Lee. Aku tak harus menjejalimu lagi dengan hamburger seperti kemarin lusa, kan," ancam Alfred.

"Tidak perlu. Terakhir kali kau melakukannya, leherku rasanya seperti mau patah."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, dan aku lakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Waktu kita tak banyak."

Lee mengangguk tanda mengerti. Pemuda Asia itu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. Sekarang Alfred harus berkutat dengan laptopnya, Elizavetha akan menikah bulan depan, ia baru menangani ini sekitar dua minggu yang lalu dan baru berjalan sekitar 25%. Seharusnya sekarang sudah H-1 menuju pernikahannya dengan Ivan, tapi semua tinggal kenangan.

Alfred melepas kacamatanya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Matanya melirik jam tangan _Rolex_ pemberian Ivan. Sial. Kenapa Alfred masih memakai benda-benda pemberian lelaki itu? Dan ketika ia sadari ternyata syal berwarna putih pucat yang ia kenakan saat ini juga milik Ivan. Alfred belum mengembalikannya dan memang Ivan sendiri yang bilang tak usah dikembalikan. Pantas saja Alfred sulit melupakan lelaki itu, semua yang ada di sekitarnya secara tak langsung memang menjurus pada Ivan. Ivan dan Ivan.

_Damn!_

* * *

(26 hari sebelum hari pernikahan Gilbert dan Elizavetha)

"Ah, rumah ini besar sekali," puji Arthur ketika melihat rumah yang akan dijadikan tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan itu, "Roderich memang punya cita rasa seni yang tinggi."

"Arthur~ ..." suara lembut Francis menggelitik gendang telinga Arthur, "Aku juga punya cita rasa yang seni tinggi, loh."

"_Bloody Frog_! Jangan suka bicara hal yang tidak perlu, _git_!"

"Tapi memang begitu kok, _mon cher~_."

"Hei, apa kau tidak malu dengan usiamu yang sudah lebih dari kepala empat!"

"Setidaknya aku sudah menikah dan normal."

Arthur menggeram kesal, "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau sudah berusia 42 tahun, masih bujangan dan memilih untuk mengadopsi seorang balita usia lima tahun pada saat berusia 22 tahun," Francis menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Arthie."

"Lebih baik kau tidak mengerti!"

Arthur melengos pergi dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah. Sejak SMA mereka memang tak pernah akur. Seperti biasa Francis-lah yang memulai walau awalnya ia memang tak berniat mengganggu Arthur.

"Kesese, masih belum bisa akur?" senggol Gilbert.

Francis mendesah pelan, "Yah, begitulah _mon ami_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya selalu marah padaku. Aduh, duh."

"Mungkin Arthur masih kesal ketika kau memaksanya untuk bertukar pakaian di ruang ganti sekolah. Tanpa sengaja kau malah merobek baju yang ia pakai dan aku masih ingat Kiku yang entah sengaja atau tidak, mendorongmu sampai jatuh menimpa Alis Ulat Bulu itu."

"Dia pikir aku akan memperkosanya."

"Mungkin," seringaian jahil menghias wajah albino Gilbert, "Tapi kalau memang ada kesempatan kau akan melakukannya, kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak puas membicarakan orang yang sebenarnya sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Gigi-giginya bergemeretak pertanda kesal. Sialan.

"_Bloddy Frog_ sialan! Apanya yang normal coba!?"

**.**

**.**

Kakinya terus menapaki anak tangga yang terbuat dari marmer putih. Sungguh indah. Iris biru safir di balik kacamatanya juga melihat dinding yang berwarna krem membuatnya hampir senada dengan warna anak-anak tangga ini. Jendelanya yang dibuat tinggi juga memberikan kesan luas. Selintas ide menarik membuatnya jadi semangat mengerjakan proyek ini.

_Tambahan bunga-bunga akan menjadikan kesan feminim dari Mrs. Edelstein lebih terlihat_, bisik Alfred dalam hati.

"Bagaimana Alfred? Kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Elizavetha dengan senyum manis terkembang sempurna.

"Oh, ya, tentu! Rumah ini lebih dari sekedar indah tapi juga memang berbeda dari yang lain."

"Roderich sendiri yang merancangnya. Ia merancangnya dengan penuh cinta juga berusaha membuat seindah mungkin. Tadinya rumah ini akan dihadiahkan pada Kunstler pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-12, tapi ..." Elizavetha memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, " ... Tuhan mengambilnya lebih cepat karena _leukemia_ yang di deritanya. Setahun berselang Roderich juga pergi menyusulnya."

Alfred mengusap-usap bahu wanita itu, "Sudahlah, yang sudah pergi biarkanlah pergi. Aku yakin mereka pasti sudah berada di tempat yang terbaik dan mereka juga pasti menginginkan Anda selalu berada dalam kasih dan lindungan Tuhan."

Elizavetha mengusap air mata yang ada di pipinya. Alfred tahu apa yang Elizavetha rasakan. Kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi membuatnya terpukul. Tapi itu bukan berarti Elizavetha harus terus terpuruk dengan keadaanya, walau mungkin tak bisa menggantikan posisi Roderich –tentu saja tak bisa, dari sifatnya juga berbeda jauh– Gilbert setidaknya bisa membuat Elizavetha merasa nyaman dan aman. Wanita itu tidak akan sendirian lagi dan tak akan meratapi kesedihannya.

"Terimakasih Alfred."

"Anda tak perlu mengatakan itu," Alfred berdehem kecil untuk mengalihkan suasana, "Aku sedikit penasaran dengan kamar-kamar yang ada di rumah ini."

"Umm, seperti yang sudah kau lihat Alfred, saat kau memasuki rumah ini kau akan langsung berada di ruangan tamu yang cukup luas dan itu cukup untuk acara malam pesta. Kau juga sudah melihat ruangan-ruangan yang ada di bawah juga, kan. Lalu ada dua buah anak tangga yang dibuat setengah lingkaran yang masing-masing mengarah menuju ruangan yang berbeda."

"Ya, tadi aku menaiki tangga yang sebelah kiri."

"Tangga yang sebelah kiri di sini akan mengarah ke 10 ruangan, di antaranya tujuh kamar tidur, tiga ruangan lainnya sedangkan jika kau tadi menaiki tangga yang berada di sebelah kanan, kau juga akan mendapati 10 ruangan dengan jumlah lima kamar tidur dan lima ruangan lainnya."

"Sepertinya rumah ini pernah ditinggali, yah?"

Elizabetha mengangguk, "Ya, rumah ini pernah kutinggali bersama Vash dan Lili selama setahun. Tapi, yah, aku jarang berada di rumah."

"Oh, begitu."

Elizavetha mengajak Alfred untuk melihat setiap ruangannya di lantai dua. Ruangan pertama digunakan sebagai ruang untuk menyimpan _Steinway_ milik Roderick dan beberapa instrumen musiknya, seperti biola. Letak piano yang sedikit menyamping menghadap jendela membuat siapapun yang akan duduk dan memainkan tuts-tuts itu akan merasakan embusan angin yang masuk. Terdapat juga sebuah rak buku berisi partitur-partitur berharga yang tentunya tersimpan rapih.

Di ruang kedua dan ketiga adalah kamar tidur, lalu di kamar keempat adalah ruangan khusus untuk Kunstler. Ruangan berisi cat air, kuas, kanvas dan segala jenis alat lukis untuk menumpahkan jiwa seni bocah itu. Elizavetha tersenyum miris melihat lukisan-lukisan lama mendiang putranya yang sudah tiada. Kemudian terdapat lagi kamar tidur di ruangan kelima sampai kamar kesembilan. Ruang kesepuluh adalah ruangan untuk Elizavetha. Tak usah dijelaskan apa isinya sebab Elizavetha bilang itu rahasianya dan Kiku.

Mereka berdua pun menuruni tangga untuk melihat ruangan-ruangan yang ada di samping kanan. Ruang 11 adalah kamar tidur, ruangan ke-12 adalah ruangan yang Vash gunakan untuk menyimpan koleksi senjatanya. Elizavetha tak mau melarangnya, sebab jika sudah menjadi hobi tak bisa dilarang, asal tak membayakan siapapun itu tak apa. Ruang 13, 15, 17 dan 19 juga adalah kamar tidur. Ruang ke-14 adalah ruangan kerja untuk Roderich. Tidak ada hal khusus di sini, selain rak buku besar yang dibuat menjorok ke dalam dinding dan sofa panjang untuk membaca. Ruang ke-16 digunakan untuk ruang bersantai. Terdapat bar kecil menyimpan beberapa botol bir, perapian di sertai karpet dan beberapa bantal kecil. Elizavetha mengatakan kalau mereka mempunyai rak-rak berisi anggur di gudang bawah tanah. Gilbert dan Ludwig merupakan teman baik dari Roderich, walau mendiang suaminya bukan tipe yang gemar minum tapi mengumpulkan macam-macam anggur menjadi kegemarannya yang mungkin sejalan dengan Beilchmidt bersaudara itu.

"Ini sungguh luar biasa!" seru Alfred, "Mr. Edelstein memang jenius bisa membuat rumah ini dan semuanya bisa disesuaikan dengan ... dengan keluarganya."

"Walau Roddie tipe yang pendiam, dia tipe yang penyayang keluarga, loh. Fu fu fu."

Alfred tertawa kecil, "Sudah terlihat. Lalu di ruangan ke-18 ada apa?"

"Itu hanya sebuah ruangan yang kosong. Tadinya sempat kugunakan untuk menyimpan peti Kunstler dan Roddie sebelum mereka dimakamkan. Lalu yang terakhir itu tak begitu luas jadi hanya digunakan untuk jalan menuju balkon."

Perasaan dingin terasa di sekitar leher Alfred. Ia melihat ke belakang sembari memegang lehernya. Melihat ke sekeliling dan menatap Elizabetha dengan sedikit takut. Tidak mungkin. Di sini tak mungkin ada hantu.

"Mrs. Edelstein di sini ..."

"Tenang Alfie, di sini tak ada yang namanya hantu atau apapun."

"Ta-tapi ini kan tempat bekas mendiang suami dan putra Anda."

"Ahahaha, Alfie, Alfie, Arthur ternyata benar," Elizabetha menahan tawanya.

"Ah, sudahlah hentikan. Aku malu."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

**-0o0o0-**

Hari berganti hari dan tak terasa semua persiapan untuk acara pernikahan pun sudah sempurna. Tiga haris sebelum hari bahagia itu berlangsung, Vash dan Lili datang khusus untuk menghadiri acara ini. Gilbert dan Elizavetha sudah tinggal di rumah itu sejak sehari sebelum kedatangan dua kakak-beradik itu. Vash dan Lili adalah adik dari mendiang suaminya, Roderich. Walau suaminya sudah tiada, ketiganya masih mempunyai hubugan yang baik sampai sekarang.

"Aiyaa, tapi seingatku hari pernikahannya harusnya enam hari lagi, aru," protes Yao pada Lee.

"Bukannya _Gege_ sendiri yang bilang kalau tanggal yang bagus itu lusa?"

"Lee, ramalan Feng Shui-ku tak mungkin salah dan lagipula siapa yang bilang kalau tanggal yang bagus itu lusa, aru?"

"_Gege_."

Mulut Yao terbuka lebar, "Kapan, aru?"

"_Gege _yang menuliskannya dalam secarik kertas lalu menyuruhku untuk mengirimkannya pada Mrs. Edelstein," Lee menghela napas panjang, "_Gege_ ini sudah pikun, yah."

"Apa kau bilang, aru?!"

"Sudahlah, Gege. Lagipula semuanya sudah direncanakan dengan matang, tak baik kalau seenaknya merubah tanggal pernikahan orang lain."

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk, aru."

**.**

**.**

"Kerja bagus, Alfie. Aku bangga padamu." Arthur menepuk-nepuk bahu putranya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"_Thanks, Dad_."

"Terimakasih Alfred, aku senang dengan hasilnya. Indah sekali," puji Elizavetha.

"Tapi Lee juga ikut membantu, kok."

Elizavetha tersenyum. "Kalian berdua luar biasa. Dan, ah, ada beberapa orang yang kuundang untuk bermalam di sini."

"Siapa saja mereka?" tanya Gilbert.

"Vash, Lili, Adikmu Ludwig, Yao yang meramalkan tanggal bagus untuk hari pernikahan kita," senyum di wajah Elizavetha semakin mengembang, " Lee, Francis yang membantu untuk mengkoordinir _food and beverage, _Kiku sahabat terbaikku, Arthur dan yang terakhir ... Ivan. Ivan Braginski."

Seperti disambar petir di siang hari. Alfred mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Arthur yang melihatnya segera memegangi tubuh pemuda itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf, mungkin ini terdengar tidak sopan, tapi bolehkah aku pulang?"

Francis merangkul bahu Alfred, "Alfie, Alfie. Bukannya ini bagus?"

"Ayo, kau pasti bisa, Alfred-kun."

"Aku mendukungmu," tambah Elizavetha.

Alfred melihat ke arah mereka satu per satu. Ini gila!

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih?!"

Pemuda berkacamata itu tanpa sadar meneriaki para orangtua yang menurutnya tak dewasa. Ini masalah pribadinya kenapa semua orang harus ikut campur di dalamnya, sih. Ini sudah kelewatan. Alfred berbalik dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Apa kita terlalu berlebihan, kese?"

"Tentu tidak _mon ami_. Dia hanya malu saja."

Jitakan pedas bertubi-tubi mendarat di kepala keduanya. "Ini pasti ulah kalian lagi, kan?!"

"A-Arthur tunggu dulu, ini bukan salah kami, sungguh." Francis mencoba membela.

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat minta maaf pada Alfred, _bloody wanker_!

"Tunggu!" cegah Kiku, "Tadi Alfred-kun berlari ke atas, kan? Bukankah Ivan juga ada di atas?"

Semuanya saling berpandangan, merasa satu pikiran dan satu tujuan. Satu-satunya orang yang menolak pikiran satu mereka hanya Arthur. Bagaimanapun ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan mainan.

**-0o0o0-**

Alfred menghentakan kakinya kesal, berjalan cepat sampai ia melihat pintu seberang kamarnya terlihat sedikit terbuka. Ia tak ingat susunan kamar yang tadi diberitahu Elizavetha, pikirannya memang sedang kacau. Ditambah bahwa Ivan berada di sini. Kacau.

Karena penasaran Alfred mengintip sedikit. Gelap. Kamar ini begitu gelap. Bukan apa-apa, sih, takutnya orang yang menempati kamar ini ceroboh tak sengaja membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka.

– _**Grep!**_

"Gyah~!"

– _**Blam!**_

– _**Cekrek!**_

"Mengintip itu tidak baik, Al," suara yang tak asing bagi Alfred.

"I-Ivan?!" ujar Alfred kaget sekaligus takut. Di hadapannya Ivan berdiri dengan rambut yang basah, bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang saja. Harum sampo terasa sampai ke hidung Alfred. Dan, sekarang dada Alfred berdegup kencang sampai jantungnya terasa ingin keluar. "Ivan biarkan aku keluar."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana, da?"

_Sial! Seharusnya aku langsung ke kamar saja tadi!_

"Ivan, kumohon."

Pemuda Rusia itu menyeringai. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memohon seperti ini, da. Ini seperti bukan Al yang kukenal, kau berubah, da"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, Ivan"

"Begitukah?" Ivan berjalan mendekat, memegang erat kedua tangan Alfred. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris _violet_ Ivan. Dengan berani Ivan mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipinya, lalu menelusuri leher terbuka Alfred dengan jarinya. "Kau masih mencintaiku, kan? Akuilah, da."

"A-aku tidak ... kau dan aku hanya masa lalu," Alfred berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Dan, berhenti menggodaku!"

Ivan tertawa. "Menggoda? Justru kau tampak menggoda, Al."

_Hentikan dia Alfred sebelum ia membuatmu luluh. Tapi kau tidak bisa, kan? Tubuhmu menginginkannya selalu berada di dekatmu dan menyentuhmu lebih dari ini, kan? Akuilah Alfred._

Wajah Alfred semakin memerah. Ivan yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan bertelanjang dada membuat kepala Alfred menjadi panas. Logikanya tak sejalan dengan hatinya. Logikanya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memikirkan Ivan, tapi hatinya masih mengharapkan lelaki itu.

Jari-jari Ivan masih bermain di seputar leher Alfred, menyentuh setiap titik-titik sensitif yang sesekali membuat _mantan_ kekakasihnya itu mendesah, memohon agar dibiarkan keluar. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah tampan Ivan. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam kaos hitam pemuda itu memainkan tonjolan kecil di dada Alfred, sedang tangan yang satu tetap menahan kedua tangan Alfred. _Checkmate_.

_Hentikan pria ini Alfred! Oh, tidak ... kau terlambat Alfred, terlambat._

Ivan mencium Alfred. Perlahan. Dengan lembut. Menikmati setiap detiknya. Menggesekkan bibirnya pada bibir Alfred. Menggigit bibir bawah Alfred dan seperti sebuah komando, Alfred membuka mulutnya. Lidah Ivan mulai menjelajah dalam mulut Alfred dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ketika Ivan memperdalam ciumannya, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Alfred. Ia menggerakan tangannya ke belakang tubuh Alfred dan menangkup bokongnya. Ivan berusaha menekankan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulai menegang pada tubuh Alfred.

Tubuh Alfred bergetar.

Alfred menghentikan ciumannya, berusaha menghirup udara segar, dan berkata dengan parau, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Ivan?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau, Al."

"Kalau kau memang menginginkanku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga, da? Setiap minggu kukirimkan alasannya lewat _email_, dan kalau kau jeli, kau pasti paham."

Alfred kembali mengingat email yang sama yang selalu dikirim Ivan setiap minggunya. Alasan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Tapi, Alfred tetap tidak mengerti maksudnya. Ini rumit.

"Ivan a-ah..." Alfred merasakan tangan Ivan menyusup ke dalam bagian belakang celananya, "T-tapi aku tidak mau!"

"Tenang ini hanya sekedar seks, Al."

"Tapi, Ivan ... aku ..."

Tangan besarnya membelai rambut pirang Alfred, menempatkan dagunya di bahu pemuda itu. Menjilat leher Alfred, menggigitnya, menghisapnya lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Alfred. "Ini juga yang pertama bagiku, Al."

Alfred menggeleng keras, lalu mendorong Ivan. "Aku bilang, aku tidak mau!"

Cepat-cepat Alfred membuka pintu, berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci rapat pintu agar Ivan tak bisa masuk. Pertemuannya kembali dengan Ivan membuat Alfred menjadi bingung harus bagaimana. Ini terlalu menyebalkan juga sedikit membuat senang. Orang lain bisa saja mengatakan bahwa Alfred seorang yang bodoh, tapi ia memang masih mencintai Ivan. Masih.

**...**

**Bersambung**

* * *

**[Spoiler – Chapter 2]**

"Bagaimana ia bisa tewas?" Arthur masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya beberapa menit lalu, "Kuncinya saja masih ada di atas meja."

"Lalu kau mau bilang Houdini yang melakukan semua ini, Arthie, atau makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata? Seperti itu?"

"Kau mau mengejekku, heh, _Bloody Frog_!?"

"Hentikan!" seru Ludwig, "Teman kita ditemukan tewas dan kalian masih sempat-sempatnya bertengkar?"

"Pertanyaannya sekarang, apa ia terbunuh, bunuh diri atau ... dibunuh, da?"

Semua terdiam saat mendengar kata terakhir yang Ivan ucapkan. Ketiganya bisa jadi kemungkinan yang mungkin benar. Bisa saja dikatakan bunuh diri karena kunci kamarnya saja ada di dalam kamarnya tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun. Tapi ini terlalu aneh untuk dikatakan bunuh diri dilihat dari keadaan korbannya. Terbunuh? Oleh sebab apa?

Lalu, dibunuh. Oleh siapa dan atas dasar motif apa?

**.**

**.**

Mereka tak bisa keluar. Di luar hujan turun deras disertai badai. Memaksakan keluar sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Ramalan Feng Shui Yao, apakah memang ada kesalahan? Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari bahagia untuk Gilbert dan Elizavetha, tapi salah satu di antara tamu yang datang ditemukan tewas dengan cara yang masih misterius. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

* * *

**[A/N]**

Hahahaha ((ketawa garing)) entah kenapa saya malah buat FF baru lagi, dan bukannya melanjutkan yang FF yang sebelumnya. Yah, sudahlah. Dan untuk chapter 1 mungkin terlihat manis, tapi biarkan saya siapkan yang lebih 'manis' di chapter selanjutnya. Ada yang pernah dengar atau baca kalau orang yang bergolongan darah B itu darahnya manis?

Saya A ._. ((gak ada yang nanya, Lind))

_Mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya – Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Genre: Crime/Romance **

**Warning: T+, Alternative Universe, Human Names Used, Typo(s), Out of Characters, Fan-Service, etc.**

* * *

_Sial! Kenapa jadi begini?! _

"Alfie?" ujar Arthur sembari mengetuk pintu kamar. "Alfie kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Alfred dari balik pintu.

"Yakin? Boleh aku masuk?"

Alfred terdiam sejenak, lalu mendesah pelan. Ia membuka pintu.

**.**

**.**

"... kau ini mudah ditebak, Alfie. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Alfred tak berani menatap mata Ayahnya. "Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, _Dad_."

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana kau menjelaskan bekas kemerahan di lehermu, dan ..." Arthur menutup mulutnya, "... menaramu berdiri."

"Gyah~, jangan lihat!"

"Hhh~ ya sudah kalau tetap tak ingin bercerita. Tapi, kalau kau butuh tempat untuk bersandar, aku selalu ada untukmu, dan selalu siap untuk mendengarkanmu."

Dad_, jangan bicara seperti itu. Dan, oh, jangan memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti._

"... iya. Terimakasih, _Dad_."

"Terimakasih kembali, Alfie," ujar Arthur lembut sembari mengecup kening Alfred.

* * *

**[05.45 PM]**

Ludwig mengencangkan syalnya, menatap kosong pada pemandangan alam di sekitarnya. Barisan pohon ek dan mapple yang berdiri tegak, jalan perbukitan yang naik-turun serta warna langit yang kemerahan begitu indah untuk dinimkati pada sore hari. Namun, pria itu hanya memandang semua itu sebagai bentang alam yang biasa. Tak ada yang menarik bahkan bisa dikatakan hanya begitu-begitu saja. Dari kejauhan terlihat sedikit awan gelap yang sepertinya menuju kemari. Ia tak begitu mempedulikannya. Paling hanya akan terjadi hujan dan itu tak akan mengganggu jalan pesta. Semoga.

"Ah, Mr. Beilschmidt," ujar sedikit Lili sedikit kaget. "Sedang apa Anda di sini?"

Ludwig berbalik. "Lili. Aku hanya ingin bersantai saja di atas balkon. Lagipula, lihat ... ini indah bukan?"

_Bohong._

Lili berjalan mendekat, lalu tersenyum. "Iya. Dulu sewaktu aku dan Kakak masih tinggal di sini, kami sering berada di atas balkon untuk menikmati pemandangan."

"Kau dan Vash memang sangat dekat, yah?"

Lili mengangguk. "Kakak selalu ada untukku. Ketika Kak Roderick meninggal, Kakaklah yang membuatku untuk terus kuat."

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membicarakan hal ini, tapi aku masih merasa sedikit aneh dengan penyebab kematian Roderick."

"Soal rem mobilnya yang blong itu?"

"Iya, untuk orang yang perfeksionis seperti dia, rasanya aneh kalau ia bepergian dengan mobil seperti itu."

Lili kembali tersenyum. "Jadi maksud Anda ada orang yang menyabotase mobil Kak Roderick, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menuduh hanya saja sedikit aneh."

"Aku mengerti. Padahal Kak Roderick itu orang yang baik, tapi kalau itu benar, jahat sekali orang yang melakukannya."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ludwig sedikit khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Lili menatap iris biru safir Ludwig. Tersenyum. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ludwig mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu Anda sebenarnya tak menyukai Kak Roderick, kan? Lalu, Anda harus mengalah pada Kakak Anda, Gilbert, yang mencintai Kak Eliza padahal Anda juga menyukainya, kan?"

_Gadis ini ..._

"Di lain pihak Kakak Anda sempat menyimpan dendam pada Mr. Honda karena, umm... rahasia," Lili berbalik. " Sepertinya aku bicara terlalu banyak. Sampai nanti, Mr. Beilschmidt."

Ludwig berdiri terpaku di tempatnya melihat Lili pergi dari hadapannya. Panas. Hatinya terasa panas ketika mendengar semua ucapan Lili. Selama ini ia pikir Lili hanya gadis polos biasa yang selalu berlindung di balik punggung Kakaknya, Vash. Tapi itu salah, Ludwig melihat sisi lain Lili yang tak pernah ia duga. Gadis itu cukup berani untuk membicarakan hal kelewat pribadi seperti itu. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja, dan jangan sampai gadis itu bicara pada orang lain. Tidak boleh.

**.**

**.**

**[Gilbert's Room]**

"Aiyaa, Gilbert apa tak bisa diundur saja tanggal pernikahan kalian, aru?" Yao masih bersikukuh untuk merubah tanggal penikahan Gilbert dan Elizavetha. "Ayolah, aru."

"Tidak bisa Wang-_shifu._ Undangan sudah dibagikan dan pestanya akan diadakan lusa."

"Tapi itu bukan tanggal yang bagus, aru."

"Wang-_shifu_ ini bagaimana, sih? Gak _awesome_, deh. Wang-shifu sendiri, kan, yang mengatakan kalau lusa itu tanggal yang bagus."

Yao menepuk dahinya. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak pernah bilang begitu. Sekarang aku mau lihat surat yang pernah kukirimkan pada Elizavetha."

"Mana kutahu. Bukan aku yang menyimpannya."

"Aiyaa, kau ini buat susah saja, aru."

Yao bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Ini membuatnya lelah saja. Di usianya yang sudah lebih dari 65 tahun, Yao harus selalu berjalan-jalan kadang membuat punggungnya terasa sakit. Apalagi kalau mengingat perjalanan ketika menuju ke rumah ini yang sangat melelahkan. Mobil-mobil harus di parkir di bawah karena memang jalannya sudah mulai rusak. Melewati jalan setapak yang sudah tertutupi karena lama tak dirawat. Rencananya besok akan datang beberapa orang yang akan membersikannya untuk dilewati tamu-tamu.

Elizavetha baru ingat tadi pagi soal jalan setapak itu dan baru menghubungi petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkannya. Beruntunglah listrik masih berfungsi namun untuk jaringan internet sepertinya akan sedikit terhambat karena faktor lingkungan. Jadi jangan harap bisa berinternet ria cepat dengan kondisi alam seperti ini.

Lalu, ada sebuah jembatan kayu yang menurut Yao cukup berbahaya untuk dilewati karena sudah lumayan tua. Tapi itu jalan penghubung satu-satunya untuk dapat mencapai rumah ini setelah melewati jalan setapak itu. Di bawah jembatan terdapat sungai yang cukup deras yang airnya berasal dari bendungan sebelah utara. Kalau hujan besar biasanya pintu bendungan akan dibuka agar tidak meluap dan tinggi air bisa sampai sama rata dengan jembatan itu.

Yao hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kenapa Elizavetha menginginkan tempat terpencil ini menjadi tempat pernikahannya. Di tambah, jarak gereja yang lumayan jauh dari rumah ini. Buat repot saja. Duh.

**-0o0o0-**

Alfred mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum ia berjalan turun untuk makan malam. Arthur sudah memanggilnya dari 15 menit yang lalu. Alfred sengaja keluar paling akhir agar tidak berpapasan dengan Ivan. Matanya awas melihat sekitar, dirasa cukup aman ia berjalan dan mulai menuruni tangga.

"Al," panggil Ivan.

"Gyah~," teriak Alfred saking kagetnya, kakinya menginjak anak tangga yang salah, dan hampir terpeleset. Tapi tangan Ivan dengan cekatan bisa menggapai tangan Alfred, menarik tubuh pemuda itu namun sayang kacamata Alfred terjatuh. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?"

_Sial! Kacamataku jatuh, pandanganku buram._

"Aku tidak melalukan apapun. Kau saja yang tidak berhati-hati, Al."

"Aku?! Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Kau yang membuatku kaget, Ivan!"

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu, da," ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum.

"Argh, sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Ambilkan kacamataku!"

Ivan mengangkat bahunya, lalu melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuh Alfred. Tadinya Ivan mau saja mengambilkan kacamata itu, tapi sebuah pikiran jahil melintas di kepalanya. Ivan menginjak kacamata itu dengan sengaja.

– _**Krek!**_

"Wah, maaf, aku _tidak sengaja_ menginjaknya, da."

_Bagus, kacamataku pasti patah dan kacanya pun pecah. Sialan kau Ivan! Kau pasti sengaja menginjaknya. Sengaja, kan!_

"Kau masih marah, da?" tanya Ivan tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Tanpa menjawab pun kau sudah bisa menebaknya, kan?!"

"Aku kan _tidak sengaja_. Nanti kuganti saat kita pulang nanti, da"

Alfred menatap tajam Ivan. "Kau ini gila atau apa, sih?! Pandanganku buram dan aku harus menunggu sampai pulang?"

"Da."

"Argh! Ivan, kau ini - ..." kata-kata Alfred langsung terhenti ketika tangannya dipegang erat oleh Ivan.

"Dengan begini aku bisa jadi mata keduamu, kan, da?"

"Le-lepas!"

Alfred menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ivan, lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda Rusia itu. Tapi yang ada Alfred malah menabrak patung kuda yang ada di bawah. Alfred memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Tuh, lihat kan. Sudah jangan keras kepala, biar Ivan yang menuntunmu, da."

_Sial, sial, sial!_

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Ivan dan Alfred. Ada yang tersenyum menyiratkan arti, ada yang memutar bola matanya tanda kesal, dan ada juga yang menatap tajam. Ivan menarik bangku dan menyilakan Alfred untuk duduk, lalu Ivan duduk di sebelahnya. Ivan tak ambil pusing dengan orang-orang di sekitar yang memperhatikannya. Selama itu tak menganggu dirinya, Ivan akan diam saja.

* * *

Seusai makan malam, mereka memilih kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Membiarkan dua _maid_ yang ada di rumah ini membereskan sisanya. Suasana di dalam rumah pun terasa sepi dan seperti tak ada seorang pun di sini. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar mereka, tapi satu hal yang pasti, bahaya mulai mendekat, dan akan membuat pesta pernikahan Gilbert dan Elizavetha terganggu.

Sementara itu di kamar Gilbert, Elizavetha sedang menghabiskan malamnya bersama calon istrinya itu. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Mulai dari ketidaksabaran Elizavetha mengenakan gaun pengantinnya, mengucapkan janji setia di altar di depan pendeta, dan tentu saja... hidup bahagia dengan Gilbert.

Gilbert turun dari atas tempat tidurnya menuju perapian. Ia menyalakan perapian untuk menambah kehangatan suasana. Yah, walau mungkin Gilbert tak seromantis Francis, tapi setidaknya ia tahu selera Elizavetha. Lilin-lilin kecil yang terpasang di setiap sudut, ia nyalakan dan mematikan lampu di dekat tempat tidur. Pria albino itu tersenyum. Elizavetha pun membalas dengan senyum dengan manisnya.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Gil," ujar Elizavetha dengan kedipan manja.

Gilbert mengelus dagunya mantap. "Kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku, Liz. Tak apa, kan, kita melakukannya?"

"Oh, Gil, kau mencuri _start_ malam pertama kita."

"Anggap saja ini hanya pemanasan. Malam pertama kita nanti akan lebih membuatmu senang nanti."

"Aku menunggu. Lakukanlah yang terbaik, Gil."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Gilbert sudah berada di atas tempat tidur bersama wanita tercintanya. Matanya melirik ke arah dada Elizavetha. Besar, kencang, dan berisi. Untuk wanita seusianya, tubuh Elizavetha masih terlihat sehat, dan segar. Gilbert menekankan keningnya di kening Elizavetha. Gilbert menutup matanya dan mengelus leher serta bahu Elizavetha.

"Liz, aku mencintaimu."

Elizavetha mencium Gilbert. Tanpa keraguan. Tanpa pendahuluan.

Gilbert terkejut. Matanya terbuka seketika. "Liz... oh, ya, ampun kau aggresif juga ternyata."

"Kumohon, Gil. Sekarang... lakukan sekarang."

Gilbert meremas bahu Elizavetha dengan lembut, lalu menariknya dan mencium Elizavetha dengan sangat bergairah. Elizavetha mengerang dan membalas ciuman itu. Saat menjelajah mulut Elizavetha lebih dalam, Gilbert menurunkan tangan kirinya mengelus punggung Elizavetha, sedangkan tangan kanannya menangkup dada Nic. Meremasnya lembut.

Sambil terus mendesah menuntut lebih, Elizavetha menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke balik kaos Gilbert dan membelai dada Gilbert yang berbidang. Elizavetha mengangkat kaos itu hingga ke leher Gilbert. Keduanya pun melepas ciuman mereka untuk mengambil napas. Iris _ruby_ Gilbert menatap Elizavetha penuh arti. Ia tersenyum.

Gilbert mengangkat kedua tangannya dan Elizavetha membantu melepas kaos yang dikenakan Gilbert. Ketika Elizavetha menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium dada Gilbert, Gilbert mengerang dengan penuh hasrat. Gilbert membaringkan tubuh Elizavetha di atas tempat tidur, lalu membuka satu per satu kancing bajunya, kemudian melepaskan branya dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan.

_Kesesese_, I'm so awesome on it.

Elizavetha berbaring di bawah Gilbet, menekankan tubuhnya saat merasakan bagian tubuh Gilbert yang mengeras. Napas Gilbert memburu, keringat membasahi alis dan bawah bibirnya, iris _ruby_-nya menatap dada Elizavetha yang polos.

Elizavetha gemetar saat Gilbert menundukan kepalanya. Pada saat bibir menyentuh, menghisap, menggigit puncak dadanya, Elizavetha mengerang merasakan kenikmatan yang menderanya. Seluruh tubuh Elizavetha begitu sensitif, sangat mendambakan kepuasan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Dulu ia dan Roderick jarang sekali melakukannya. Hanya beberapa kali dan kurang begitu memuaskan. Gilbert masih menciumi satu puncak dada Elizavetha sementara ujung jarinya mengelus puncak lainnya.

"Ahh~ Gil..." Elizavetha mengerang.

"Hmm?"

"Puaskan aku sekarang... sekarang..."

"Dengan senang hati."

* * *

"_Hhh, dengan begini semuanya tak akan ada yang tahu. Sialan! Lelaki itu ternyata bertukar kamar dengan pria tua ini."_

Ia mengelap keringat yang sedikit mengucur dari pelipisnya. Awalnya ia tak mengira kalau sasarannya akan bisa lolos, padahal ia sudah merencanakan hal ini dengan matang. Kalau sudah begini ia harus mengatur ulang kembali rencananya. Tapi satu hal yang ia khawatirkan, apakah ia punya cukup waktu atau tidak. Mengingat waktu yang tak banyak.

Rambut pirangnya sedikit ia rapihkan. Ia tak ingin terlihat berantakan atau terlihat tak seperti biasanya. Sebab ada satu orang yang mengenalnya lebih dalam di banding yang lain. Dan jika orang itu sedikit saja tahu ada yang berubah darinya, bisa-bisa perbuatannya terbongkar.

Perlahan ia melangkah keluar dari kamar pria tua yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dan menguncinya kembali. Tak ada yang mengetahui mengenai rahasia dari semua kamar yang ada di rumah ini. Hanya mendiang Rodderick dan tentu saja dirinya. Pada mulanya ia juga tak tahu, tapi karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan, akhirnya ia mengetahui tentang hal-hal tersembuyi di rumah ini.

Rumah yang seharusnya penuh cinta dan ditinggali oleh orang-orang yang bahagia harus menjadi saksi sebuah cinta yang tak pernah ia setujui. Bagaimanapun orang itu, orang yang menjadi sasarannya harus mati, dan tak ada yang berhak untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Tak ada.

* * *

Pagi pun menjelang. Di luar angin bertiup cukup kencang dan rintik-rintik air hujan jatuh membasahi bumi. Langit gelap masih menutupi dan bunyi petir yang menggelegar sesekali rintik-rintik pun berubah menjadi hujan lebat disetai angin kencang dari arah barat.

Alfred masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Matanya masih ingin menutup untuk beberapa menit lagi. Bahkan suara ketukan dari luar pintunya pun tak ia hiraukan. Satu hal yang Alfred tak suka adalah tidurnya diganggu oleh siapapun atau apapun itu. Tak peduli Ayah atau bahkan Ivan sekalipun, ia tetap tak suka.

Matanya terbuka perlahan dengan malas. Ayolah, ini masih pagi kenapa sudah sibuk mengganggu orang lain, sih. Alfred menguap lebar lalu mengembuskan napas berat. Membuat kesal saja.

"Iya, iya, tunggu sebentar." Pandangannya memang masih tak begitu jelas, tapi Alfred masih bisa melihat benda dalam jarak dekat. "Ada ap-..."

–_**Blam!**_

Alfred kembali menutup pintunya dan kali ini matanya benar-benar terbuka lebar. Orang menyebalkan itu mendatanginya lagi. Sungguh, demi apapun itu, tak bisakah sehari saja tak menganggunya atau mati suri saja sampai acara pernikahan ini berakhir.

"Al, _Dad_ menyuruhmu turun untuk sarapan, da."

Dad? _Sejak kapan Arthur menjadi Ayahmu, Ivan!_

"Pergilah, kau duluan saja. Aku menyusul dan kau tak berhak memanggil Arthur itu Ayahmu tahu!

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu Ayahku dan hanya aku yang berhak memanggilnya begitu. Kau bukan apa-apaku, bukan siapa-siapaku lagi, dan kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi!"

"Kalau begitu apa arti ciuman kita kemarin, da?"

Seketika wajah Alfred memerah sampai ke telinga. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian saat Ivan menciumnya dan hampir... hampir tidur dengan pemuda itu. _Ini hanya sekedar seks, Al_. Oh, hentikan kata-kata menjijikan itu dan sekarang jadi teringat lagi di kepala Alfred. Alfred tak mau lagi termakan oleh harapan palsu Ivan. Tak mau lagi.

"... pergilah Ivan. Jangan pernah bicara lagi denganku. Aku... aku membencimu. Sangat. Sangat membencimu."

Ivan terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Lakukanlah sesukamu, Alfred."

_Alfred? Dia tak pernah memanggil nama kecilku dengan lengkap. Tapi... oh, ya, Tuhan, apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi?! Bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali, Alfred!_

Alfred membuka pintunya dan tak melihat sosok Ivan di sekitar lorong. Sepi. Dia sudah pergi. Kata-kata Alfred yang terakhir itu benar-benar membuat Ivan pergi. Sedikit kesal Alfred pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, bukankah ini yang ia inginkan. Ivan menjauh dari dirinya dan berhenti menganggunya. Ini kan yang Alfred inginkan. Iya, kan?

_Ivan..._

**-0o0o0-**

Lee memegang sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Tadi pagi Yao, Kakak tertuanya, tak ikut sarapan dan yang lainnya mengira mungkin pria itu sengaja melewatkannya. Tapi sudah menjelang siang, Yao belum keluar dari kamarnya juga. Ini sedikit membuat Lee khawatir walau wajahnya tak menunjukan hal itu.

Gilbert yang baru saja menaiki tangga melihat Lee berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Lee? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?"

Lee menoleh ke arah Gilbert. "Mengantarkan makanan untuk _Gege_."

"Loh, memangnya kau tidak tahu? Aku dan Wang-_shifu_ bertukar kamar kemarin. Beliau sekarang ada di kamar nomer 11."

"Begitu. Terimakasih."

"Terimakasih kembali dan mari kuantar."

Mereka berdua pun menuruni tangga sebelah kiri dan bergerak menuju tangga sebelah kanan. Lee mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar itu. Tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Ia melihat ke arah Gilbert.

"Apa?" tanya Gilbert sembari mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Gege_ benar ada di sini, kan?"

"Iya, mungkin beliau masih tidur."

Lee menggeleng pelan. "_Gege_ bukan tipe pemalas. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Jadi?"

"Aku ingin masuk."

Gilbert mencoba untuk membuka pintunya, namun terkunci. "Tidak bisa. tunggu sebentar aku akan panggil yang lainnya."

Lee mengangguk. Beberapa menit kemudian Gilbert datang dengan yang lainnya. Awalnya mereka tak yakin akan mendobrak pintu kamar ini, sebab bisa saja memang Yao sedang terlelap tidur. Tapi, karena Lee yang meminta dan Elizavetha sudah mengijinkan, mereka pun mendobrak pintu itu.

Dobrakkan pertama tak berhasil. Begitu pula dengan dobrakkan yang kedua, ketiga dan keempat. Mereka pun mencoba kembali dan pada dobrakkan ketujuh pun pintu berhasil terbuka, lalu roboh.

"Kyaaa~!" jerit Lili dan Elizavetha hampir bersamaan melihat keadaan kamar yang tampak berantakan dan kondisi Yao yang mengenaskan.

Gilbert segera membalikan tubuh Elizavetha menghadap dadanya, begitu juga yang dilakukan Vash terhadap Lili. Vash tak ingin kejadian mengerikan ini dilihat oleh adik tersayangnya. Alfred menutup mulutnya sedangkan Ivan yang berada di sampingnya tampak biasa saja. Padahal reaksi yang lainnya tampak terkejut bahkan takut.

Bantal-bantal kecil yang seharusnya di letakan di atas kursi panjang untuk membaca terlihat sudah rusak. Seperti habis dicabik-cabik oleh sesuatu. Sprei tempat tidur yang bersimbah darah sudah tak pada tempatnya lagi. Tubuh Yao berada di atas tempat tidur dengan sebuah bantal di atas perutnya dan sebuah pisau tertancap di kerongkongan Yao. Lalu sebuah lubang di kepalanya seperti luka bekas tembakan.

Semua mata pun langsung melihat ke arah Vash yang masih mendekap Adiknya. Vash menggeleng keras dan siap bersumpah demi apapun itu bahwa, bukan dia yang melakukan semua ini. Bukan.

* * *

"Bagaimana ia bisa tewas?" Arthur masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya beberapa menit lalu. "Kuncinya saja masih ada di atas meja."

"Ya, aku juga melihat kunci kamarnya masih ada di atas meja," tambah Kiku.

"Lalu bagaimana pintunya bisa terkunci sedangkan setiap kunci untuk setiap kamar itu hanya ada satu, tak ada cadangannya," komentar waras Gilbert yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Waktu kita tiba di sini pun semuanya melihat sendiri kunci kamar yang diberikan pada masing-masing penerima kamar, bukan."

"Berarti ini sebuah bunuh diri?" pertanyaan tak jelas keluar dari mulut Francis.

"Itu kan tidak mungkin, kau lihat sendiri kan kondisi mayatnya, _bloody wanker_!?"

"Lalu kau mau bilang Houdini yang melakukan semua ini, Arthie, atau makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata? Seperti itu?"

"Kau mau mengejekku, heh, _bloody frog_!?"

"Hentikan!" seru Ludwig. "Teman kita ditemukan tewas dan kalian masih sempat-sempatnya bertengkar?"

"Uhm!" Ivan berdehem kecil. "Begini seperti yang kalian tahu, tadi aku sempat memeriksa mayat Mr. Wang, da. Aku menemukan fakta-fakta yang mungkin bisa membuat kita sedikit mengerti dengan keaadan ini. Pada dua jam pertama biasanya mayat sudah mulai kaku dan mayat Mr. Wang sudah dalam keadaan kaku, lalu suhu tubuhnya sudah tidak hangat lagi. Itu berarti beliau tewas sekitar lima sampai delapan jam yang lalu. Darah tidak menyembur keluar dan malah mengalir dari sela-sela luka. Itu karena pisau yang tertancap di kerongkongannya tidak dicabut."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Alfred.

"Oh, kau bilang kau tak mau berbicara lagi denganku, Alfred."

Alfred terdiam.

Ivan mendesah. "Oh, baiklah, da. Saat kau menikam seseorang lalu mencabut pisau atau benda tajam lainnya yang kau gunakan itu kau mencabut lagi, otomatis darah akan menyembur keluar. Banyak atau tidaknya darah yang keluar, itu tergantung di mana kau menusukan senjatamu. Kalau kau menusukkannya di bagian yang penuh dengan pembuluh darah dan mencabut senjatamu lagi, maka darah akan menyembur keluar. Berbeda halnya dengan membiarkan senjata itu tidak kau cabut, maka darah yang keluar tidak akan menyembur melainkan merembes lewat sela-sela luka. Mengerti, da?"

Elizavetha menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menarik napas. "Lalu... luka bekas tembakan itu? Aku sama sekali tak mendengar adanya suara tembakan. Menggunakan peredam kah?"

"Umm, soal itu..."

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya." Vash segera memotong ucapan Ivan. "Aku berani bersumpah."

"Pertanyaannya sekarang, apa ia terbunuh, bunuh diri atau ... dibunuh, da?"

Semua terdiam saat mendengar kata terakhir yang Ivan ucapkan. Ketiganya bisa jadi kemungkinan yang mungkin benar. Bisa saja dikatakan bunuh diri karena kunci kamarnya saja ada di dalam kamarnya tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun. Tapi ini terlalu aneh untuk dikatakan bunuh diri dilihat dari keadaan korbannya. Terbunuh? Oleh sebab apa? Kecerobohan kah?

Lalu, dibunuh. Oleh siapa dan atas dasar motif apa?

"Tapi satu hal yang kuyakini ialah, Mr. Wang pasti dibunuh. Oleh siapa, aku pun tak tahu. Untuk sementara biarkan saja keadaan kamarnya seperti apa adanya, saat semua ini selesai biarkan pihak yang berwajib melakukan tugasnya, da."

Hujan di luar semakin deras dan meminta polisi untuk datang kemari pun tak mungkin. Hujan besar seperti ini pasti akan menyebabkan jembatan kayu itu berbahaya untuk dilewati. Lagipula mereka tak mungkin membiarkan pesta pernikahan besok batal karena peristiwa tak terduga ini.

_Lalu sekarang apa?_

...

**[Bersambung]**

* * *

Alexandra B: Wah, makasih udah review, saya senang. Makasih (lagi?) buat pujiannya. Sebenarnya saya buat FF RusAme juga gara-gara saya jadi suka sama pair manis ini. Jadi mungkin tar ada sedikit ke-OOC-an di sini. Maklum anak baru penggemar RusAme. Jadi tar kalau ada yang kurang sreg, bilang (ketik) ajah, da :3

Terus gimana saya mau kirim PM kalau pass-nya Ms. B (kemungkinan) lupa. Tapi kalau udah ingat bisa PM saya, kok. Saya tunggu, da :P

* * *

**[A/N]**

Oke, rate-nya mulai _chapter_ depan saya naikin (?) jadi M, soalnya bagian, yah, begitulah, saya selipin di FF ini. Maaf, kalau kurang gereget. Saya masih pemula soal 'beginituan' dan masih rada takut sebenarnya _mah_. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Sampai ketemu di _chapter_ depan.

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya – Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Genre: Crime/Romance **

**Warning: M, Alternative Universe, Human Names Used, Typo(s), Out of Characters, Fan-Service, etc.**

* * *

Vash menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sendu. Tangan dinginnya memeluk erat tubuhnya yang gemetar. Semua orang pasti berpikir kalau dialah orang yang telah membunuh Kakek tua itu. Tapi, sungguh, bukan ia yang melakukannya. Dengan bekas luka tembak di kepala Yao, bukan berarti kalau dia yang menembaknya. Memang Vash gemar mengoleksi berbagai senjata angin, tapi... tetap saja ini terlalu cepat untuk menuduhnya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Di luar hujan masih turun dengan deras. Suasana dingin melingkupi seluruh ruangan. Vash tak menyalakan pemanasnya, sebab percuma saja jika hatinya saja sudah terlalu panas untuk tuduhan secara tak langsung itu. Pikiran Vash sekarang hanya tentang adiknya, Lili. Ia pasti sudah membuat adiknya kecewa. Bukan hanya itu, mungkin Lili sudah tak mau mempercayainya lagi. Lalu, Vash harus bagaimana?

"Kakak?" suara Lili terdengar dari balik pintu. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu kamar Vash untuk kedua kalinya. "Kakak ada di dalam, kan?"

Vash terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Lili sekarang.

"Kak, kita bisa bicara, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Lili menghela napas panjang. Lili berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Sepertinya percuma saja. Lili tak ingin memaksa Kakaknya. Memberi waktu untuknya berpikir mungkin itu yang terbaik yang bisa Lili lakukan untuk sekarang. Semoga Kakaknya baik-baik saja.

**-0o0o0-**

_Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Ivan kau ini sangat menyebalkan~!_

Ivan hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah aneh Alfred yang berjalan sambil terus meraba-raba tembok. Alfred terus menolak untuk dibantu berjalan oleh Ivan. Dasar keras kepala. Mau sampai kapan ia akan berjalan dengan gaya aneh seperti itu?

"Al, sudahlah, da. Kau terlihat seperti seorang pengintai kalau begitu."

"Halah, sudah diam, Ivan! Ini semua kan gara-gara kau juga."

"Oh, ya, kau bilang kan kalau kau tak mau lagi bicara lagi denganku?"

"Jangan ingatkan itu! Aku benci!"

"Oh, begitukah?"

Ivan menghela napas pendek, menempatkan tubuh Alfred dalam pelukannya dalam satu tarikan. Seketika wajah Alfred langsung memerah sampai ke telinga. Lelaki Rusia itu tersenyum.

"Al, kau ingat kan waktu-waktu saat kita bersama dulu?"

_Sial!_

"A-aku tidak mau mengingatnya."

Ivan mengembuskan napas pada telinga Alfred. "Tapi aku yakin kau belum bisa melupakannya. Begini saja, aku punya sesuatu di kamarku dan aku harap Al tidak marah lagi, da."

"Apa?! Kamar? Kau mau melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi, heh?!"

"Tidak, itu bisa kita lakukan kapan saja, kan?"

"I-Ivan!" tangan besar menutup mulut Alfred. "Mmmhh~."

"Kau ini berisik sekali, da. Nanti orang yang mendengarnya bisa salah sangka."

Ivan menarik tubuh Alfred masuk ke kamarnya. Tubuh Alfred terasa tak bertenaga untuk melawan. Lagi. Ia selalu tak punya kuasa untuk lepas dari cengekeraman Ivan. Lidah bisa saja terus menolak dan berbohong kalau ia tak mau disentuh oleh Ivan, tapi tubuhnya memang selalu jujur. Dan, perasaannya pada Ivan pun semakin bertambah besar, besar, dan besar.

Harus sampai kapan Alfred menggantungkan perasaannya pada hubungan yang sudah tak terikat lagi?

Harus sampai kapan Ivan menggodanya terus seperti ini?

Dan, harus sampai kapan Alfred menunggu Ivan mengucapkan kalau pria itu memang tak berniat meninggalkannya, ingin kembali padanya, lalu hidup bersama dengannya?

Sakit. Di balik setiap senyuman Ivan yang biasa, pria itu selalu bisa menyiksa orang lain secara tak langsung. Siksa batin.

**.**

**.**

Ivan mendorong tubuh Alfred ke atas tempat tidur. Wajah ramahnya berubah tanpa ekspresi, menatap Alfred dengan iris _violet_ yang dingin, lalu melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ivan mengunci pintu kamar. Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit takut.

"Tak usah takut seperti itu. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak memperkosamu di saat seperti ini, da."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan mengunci pintu kamar, heh?!"

"Aku hanya ingin berdiskusi saja. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita, da."

"Berdiskusi? Soal apa?"

"Mr. Wang."

Alfred memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah tampan Ivan. "O-oh, y-ya, sudah."

"Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang membunuh Mr. Wang. Dan, kau pasti tidak akan percaya kalau 'orang itu' yang melakukannya."

"'Orang itu'? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Nanti saja kuberitahu, da. Lalu, kau lihat ini." Ivan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Alfred, menunjukkan beberapa gambar yang ia ambil sebelumnya. "Kau sedikit mengerti, kan, Al?"

Alfred menutup mulutnya, lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Pendarahannya sudah terhenti dan keadaannya... memucat. Tubuhnya juga sudah membiru."

"Seperti yang sudah kukakatakan di awal. dibunuh sekitar lima sampai delapan yang lalu. Darah yang mengalir dari bekas tusukan dan tembakan itu sudah terhenti bahkan mengering. Mengenai luka tembak itu, Mr. Wang ditembak setelah ia tak bisa memberi perlawanan."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Bekas tembakannya sampai menembus ke bagian belakang kepala. Itu berarti dia ditembak dari jarak dekat. Dan, mungkin 'orang itu' atau si pelaku ingin memastikan kalau Mr. Wang memang sudah tak bernyawa dengan cara menembaknya dari jarak dekat."

_Kenapa Ivan bisa tahu sejauh itu?_

_Aku memang sempat melihatnya saat memeriksa mayat Mr. Wang dan dia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Seperti sudah terlatih untuk hal semacam ini. Lalu, ia pun yang mengusulkan agar kami tak menyentuh kembali tempat kejadian itu. Dia...ah. Setahuku Ivan tak punya _basic_ seorang dokter, ahli patologi atau apapun itu. Dia kan hanya mahasiswa jurusan grafik desain, apa jangan-jangan... ah, tidak mungkin._

"Bukan..."

"Al?" Ivan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan kau yang melakukannya, kan? Bukan kau, kan?"

"... bagaimana, yah, aku menjelaskannya."

* * *

Arthur mengurut dahinya sambil sesekali mengelus alis tebalnya. Lee memang tak menunjukan ekspresi sedih atau apapun, tapi dari cara ia memandang, tatapannya jadi sedikit meredup. Pemuda itu tak mau mengatakan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. Ia jadi semakin pendiam. Kiku pun sudah mencoba untuk menghiburnya dengan memberikan beberapa _doujinshi_ andalannya. Arthur sudah mengatakan kalau itu takkan berhasil dan, yah, memang tak berhasil.

Bayangan tubuh Yao yang bersimbah darah memang sulit dihilangkan dari pikirannya. Ia pun jadi merasa tak enak pada Elizavetha dan Gilbert. Padadal besok adalah hari bahagia untuk mereka, tapi kejadian pagi tadi benar-benar membuat keadaan menjadi di rundung kesedihan dan kecurigiaan pada satu orang. Memang benar, belum terbukti bahwa Vash yang melakukannya, tapi... luka tembak itu.

**-0o0o0-**

"Mungkin Wang-_shifu_ benar mengenai hari pernikahan kami," ujar Gilbert lesu.

"Apa maksudmu, _mon ami_?"

"Y-yah, beliau mengatakan bahwa hari pernikahan kami sebaiknya diundur saja dan beliau menolak keras mengeai hari esok."

"Seperti sebuah firasatkah?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi beliau bersikeras kalau ia tak pernah ingat menuliskan bahwa besoklah hari yang tepat untuk pernikahan kami. Benar saja, sejak kemarin sore cuacanya sudah berubah menjadi buruk, hujan deras mengguyur tempat ini, dan aku tak yakin bahwa besok akan berjalan seperti biasanya."

Francis mengelus dagunya yang berjenggot tipis. "Apa ada sesorang yang mengubah tanggalnya?"

"Ah, tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Umm, ya, mana kutahu, _moi_. Tapi apa ini tidak aneh kalau Wang-_shifu_ yang sejak awal sudah bersikeras kalau tanggal pernikahannya itu keliru ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan?"

Mulut Gilbert sedikit terbuka. "Teruskan Francis, teruskan."

"Aku tidak ahli dalam bidang seperti ini, tapi... aku yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini. Kau ingat kan saat pemuda Rusia itu mengatakan bahwa ia yakin kalau Wang-_shifu _itu dibunuh. Itu menandakan Wang-_shifu_ mengetahui sesuatu mengenai pernikahanmu, _mon ami_."

"Aku mulai sedikit mengerti. Jadi..."

"Kalau perkiraanku benar, pelakunya pasti sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, dan ia pasti berencana menghancurkan pernikahan ini."

"Takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Kita harus segera membicarakan hal ini dengan yang lainnya."

* * *

"Ah," desahan Alfred terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. "Hah, a-ah, Ivan..."

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai, da. Maaf, kugeser kakimu sedikit, Al."

"I-Ivan, sa-sakit."

"Tapi kalau tidak kugeser, ini akan sulit dilakukan."

Alfred menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang melingkupi kakinya. "Berhenti, ha-ah, s-sudah. Ini sakit Ivan."

"_Oh, Lord_... ini kan karena kecerobohanmu sendiri. Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata, dan sekarang lihat sendiri kan, kakimu terkilir karena terjatuh di kamar mandi."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Pijatanmu hanya membuat kakiku semakin sakit!"

"Ya, sudah, ini sudah selesai, kok. Setidaknya luka memarnya tidak begitu terlihat lagi."

"... terimakasih."

"Sudahlah tak apa. Dan... walau suaramu memang tak enak didengar, tapi itu berbeda ketika kau..."

"Nah~ sudah, sudah, aku tak mau dengar!" Alfred menutup kedua telinganya. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

You are so cute, Al. _Wajahmu ketika tersipu malu memang tidak pernah berubah. Mungkin kalau saatnya tiba, aku akan melamarmu lagi dan benar-benar menikahimu. Hanya saja... kalau kau sudah mengerti arti dari _email_-ku, da_

"Ah, tadi kubilang aku punya sesuatu untuk Al, da." Ivan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kacamata berwarna merah pada Alfred. "Sejak dulu aku selalu membawa cadangannya kemanapun aku pergi. Yah, untuk berjaga-jaga saja, da"

"... sejak dulu. Sejak kita bersama, yah."

Tubuh Alfred gemetar. Berusaha menahan perasaannya yang sangat ingin keluar bebas dari dalam dadanya. Ivan merengkuh tubuh gemetar Alfred. Mengelus lembut punggung pemuda itu sembari membisikan bahwa semua tidak seperti yang terlihat di permukaan. Ivan sekarang ada di sisinya. Rasanya waktu ingin Alfred hentikan dan membiarkan Ivan terus memeluknya hangat. Terus. Terus-menerus.

_Alfredka._

_Ya vas lyublu ljublju tebal..._

**...**

**[Bersambung]**

* * *

**[Spoiler – Chapter 4]**

_Susunan kamar-kamar itu._

_Alasan kenapa kunci-kunci hanya ada satu untuk setiap kamar._

_Target yang seharusnya menjadi sasaran._

_Tunggu. Kalau bukan ganjil berarti... oh, ya, Tuhan, aku mengerti. Lalu misteri tentang kamar Mr. Wang bisa dijelaskan secara rasional. Mr. Edelstein, Anda memang jenius. Sekarang tinggal mencari bukti yang menguatkan kalau memang 'orang itulah' yang membunuh Mr. Wang. Kemudian... Ivan. Aku harus segera bicara dengannya._

Sebuah hantaman keras mengenai bahu Alfred dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai. Ia merintih menahan rasa sakit yang mendera, iris biru safir Alfred melihat wajah si pembunuh yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Pembunuh berambut pirang itu memegang sebuah senapan angin. Alfred menahan napasnya. Orang itu bisa menebaknya kapan saja dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

"_Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui tentang rahasia rumah ini, Alfred. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini padamu, tapi akan lebih baik jika kau diam untuk selamanya."_ Moncong senapan itu kini menghadap ke arah Alfred. _"Akan kusampaikan salammu pada pemuda Rusia itu... jika aku ingat."_

Alfred menutup matanya.

_Ivan..._

* * *

Alexandra Braginsky: wah, kebanjiran, yah. ((you don't say meme)) saya mah gak kebagian banjir untungnya. Yah, semoga bisa cepet bersekolah lagi, yah. Oh, iya, terus, terus, ayo buat lagi ajah draft RusAme-nya, tar saya baca, deh. Ganbarimasu yo~

Terus, soal repp review di FF sebelah, maaf, kalau kurang aksi. Tar saya banyakin baca FF begituan biar makin hot ((ditabok)) sama mungkin lain kali, agak disensor kata-kata vulgar Ms. Braginsky, kay?

Kan biar makin enak (?) dibaca, da.

Usa-chan: waha, kok bisa lupa pass gitu? Inget-inget lagi, deh. Dan soal FF yang itu, maaf, yah, saya udah gak bisa bantu lagi. Sendiri juga pasti pasti bisa, kan. Pasti bisa. Saya selalu tunggu update-an Usa-chan, loh.

* * *

**[A/N]**

Maaf, kalau chapter ini jadi pendek. Tapi saya simpen yang panjang di chapter depan, , itu yang bahasa Rusia bener, gak, sih. Saya gak mau nanya sama gogle tranlate, takut salah.

Mungkin saya harus kelas autopsi kali, yah, biar makin jelas soal beginian. ((yaelah, beda jurusan, Lind)) Fuwah, bentar lagi FF ini tamat, kok. Jadi saya bisa fokus sama FF saya yang lain, deh. Oke, gak ada hubungannya, da. Terimakasih yang udah review, saya senang. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


End file.
